Something's Gotta Give
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: Maria finds herself in trouble with the Captain but things don't go as expected. Another story for the SOM Advent Calendar.


**A/N** Another contribution for the SOM Proboard Advent Calendar. This is just mindless, kinda OOC, fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

Something's Gotta Give

 _When an irrepressible smile such as yours  
_ _Warms an old implacable heart such as mine  
_ _Don't say no because I insist  
_ _Somewhere, somehow  
_ _Someone's gonna be kissed_

* * *

 _"Fraulein!"_

Maria looked up at the sky and let out a resigned sigh. _Oh help, what have I done now?_

"What did you do this time?" asked Brigitta, glancing up from the book she was reading.

Maria shrugged. "Who knows?" She gave the girl a smile and added, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Getting up off the grass, Maria trudged back up to the house. In the near distance she could see the imposing figure of the Captain standing on the stone steps, something gripped tightly in his hand. She was fairly certain she hadn't done anything today that could have annoyed him. Her steps faltered for a moment as she thought. Nope, definitely haven't done anything wrong today. Things had been going well ever since his return from Vienna. A strange friendship of sorts had been established, despite a few bumps along the way, and Maria had actually come to find that she enjoyed spending time with Captain von Trapp.

However, despite being certain she hadn't done anything that could have annoyed him, she knew that he still had a different perspective when it came to appropriate things for the children to be doing. For instance, the other day she had let the children re-enact a battle from history outside, as the schoolroom had become overly stuffy in the sweltering summer heat, and he'd come across them as she tried to direct the squabbling children. The Captain had told her that they did not need to re-enact it and could simply just learn from the text. Maria had insisted that sometimes a visual representation was more conductive to learning. At that he had simply raised his eyebrows at her and left them, only to return a few moments later with a bucket of water.

Maria wasn't someone usually lost for words but she had been when he'd dumped the bucket over her head and casually remarked that it had been raining heavily during that battle and if she wanted to have an accurate visual representation he wasn't going to hinder her. In the seconds that followed, Louisa had pelted towards the nearest hose and proceeded to rain down torrents of water upon her siblings, governess and father, which had resulted in a battle of their own – but possibly not one grand enough for the history books. It had ended up being quite a fun afternoon despite the Captain's barks of 'Fraulein!' every so often. Though, that was usually because she had pushed him in front of her to save herself after pretending to form an alliance with him.

As Maria walked up the stairs the Captain scowled at her and gestured silently for her to follow him inside and into his study. Once inside, she sat down across from his desk and watched him as he moved to stand behind it. He furrowed his brow irritably at her.

"I was checking up on my children," he began, his voice eerily calm, "as it was uncommonly quiet and I found Liesl reading in her room."

Maria nodded. The children had been reading this afternoon. Brigitta and the rest of the children had been outside enjoying the weather whilst Liesl had elected to stay inside. Maria didn't see what the problem was and so she said so.

The Captain fixed her with his blue stare. "Tell me, Fraulein, did you approve the children's reading material?"

Maria nodded. Of course she did!

"All of the children's?"

Maria nodded again.

"And Liesl was reading…?"

" _North and South_."

"Does this look like _North and South_ to you, Fraulein?" asked the Captain as he tossed the item he'd been holding onto the desk and braced his hands on the top of the dark wood.

Maria looked down and saw it was a book. It certainly was not _North and South_. Unless it had had a huge rewrite since Maria had last read it and that rewrite involved topless men and buxom ladies. And pirates. Maria instantly felt her face go red. Of course he knew that there was no way she'd have let Liesl read such a book!

She looked back up at the Captain who, despite being annoyed, was obviously amused at her reaction. His lips had quirked into that infuriating smirk of his, a look that made her stomach feel tense and her mouth go dry.

"Well?" asked the Captain.

"Uh," Maria said, staring back at the cover of the novel. She dragged her eyes away and tried to gather her composure. "No, it does not look like the book I approved." She glared at him half-heartedly. " _Obviously_."

Georg felt the smirk on his face turn into a grin at the clear discomfit of his children's governess. But what made it even more delightful was her inability to back down from a challenge. It was no fun teasing someone that was cowed easily.

"You know," said Georg casually, "I didn't think they allowed such novels in a strict nunnery. Times must be changing."

The governess just glared at him again and stuck her chin out defiantly. "You _know_ this isn't mine. She must have gotten it from one of the housemaids or something."

"Hmm," Georg muttered, his gaze still fixed on her.

Lately he'd been very much enjoying the company of the young woman in front of him; possibly more so than was strictly acceptable – well, _definitely_ more so. He certainly should not have been thrilled at the idea of the governess reading the book he'd found Liesl engrossed in. He had been angry when he'd found Liesl reading the inappropriate novel, telling her that she shouldn't let that kind of work rot her mind before he'd taken it off her. It was nothing but poorly written romantic nonsense. Of course he knew she must have gotten it from a housemaid, but the possibility that it might belong to his governess had been appealing and his mind had run away with the image of Fraulein Maria tucked up in her bed reading such wicked words.

So, he certainly wasn't as angry as he'd acted. No, it was simply an excuse to get Fraulein Maria alone. Georg delighted in seeing her face so animated. Whether it be because she was happy, angry or excited. Her eyes shone and she was so expressive; it was utterly captivating. Most of all, though, he hadn't been able to let the opportunity of teasing her pass him by. The chance to make that lovely face of hers flush pink was too irresistible to miss. And with Elsa in Vienna for a few days to get a dress for the party, Max tagging along with her, he was growing restless.

All day long while he worked he dealt with people that said 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir'. And even when Max and Elsa were here, they were still wary of him in their own way. Elsa kept her cool composure, never allowing too much emotion show and Max was just Max. But Fraulein Maria was different. She didn't care that he was wealthy, she didn't care that he had a title. All she cared about was that he was being a good father to his children, and she never failed to let him know if he was doing something wrong. Something he noticed she was inclined to do at any given opportunity, though part of him suspected she did it just to annoy him.

Like the day he'd come across them re-enacting a battle outside. It had been a ridiculously hot day and he couldn't blame them from wanting to escape the stuffy walls of the schoolroom. She had been so smug, in her own innocent way, when she'd proclaimed that the children would learn better from re-enacting the battle. She'd rattled on about how unfair it was that they were stuck inside during such a lovely day – during their summer holidays no less – and couldn't he at least let them enjoy their lesson.

Georg couldn't explain why he'd felt the need to toss a bucket full of water over the governess's head. Well, actually, he could explain it but it didn't mean he wanted to. He could have simply told her about the rain. But then again, did it really matter that it was raining or not? _No_ , it didn't. He'd been denying his attraction to her for weeks but there was no way to deny that he had wanted an excuse to see her drenched again, just like when he'd returned home from Vienna.

This time had been different though. She hadn't been yelling at him, well, at least not much. She had laughed as Louisa had grabbed a hose and dowsed them all, and the rest of the afternoon had been spent chasing one another, forging alliances here and there underneath the summer sun. There had been a moment when Fraulein Maria had grabbed his hand, shrieking with laughter, and pulled him behind one of the large oak trees to save him from a blast of water from his eldest son. Georg had felt his heart race and sweat trickle down his back – which had nothing to do with the heat - when her small hand had grabbed his. Then he'd turned to face her and seen that her eyes had been bright with unshed tears of laughter as her cotton dress clung to every curve of her lithe figure. The memory had imprinted itself onto his mind forever. He was certain he would never forget the sound of her laughter or the sight of her lips curved up in a breathless smile as she looked at him whilst leaning against the trunk of that tree.

That had been the undeniable moment of attraction and Georg had hated her for it. Oh, it had definitely been there the night he'd agreed to sing after the puppet show. But the moment she'd touched his hand, it had been too much to ignore. He wanted to forget the way she'd looked at him as he sung that evening but the way she had smiled and laughed during the sunny afternoon had made it all come rushing to the forefront of his mind. Although, despite wanting to forget, he desperately clung to the memory like a small child clings to a teddy bear when they think monsters are waiting underneath their bed. Because it was how he felt. There were monsters waiting for him. But they weren't the simple ones of childhood. No, they were the inescapable ones of adulthood. Like responsibility and honour. He hated her because he couldn't do anything. So, he took his revenge in the only way he could.

Snapping back to the conversation he fixed his gaze on her as she sat peering up at him.

"Well, I don't want to find my daughter reading such drivel again," he said sternly.

"Of course, Captain," she said. Then she added cautiously, "Though, she is nearly seventeen and naturally she's curious about boys and… things." She gave him an awkward smile. "It must be hard her not having a mother to talk to. Maybe you should sit down and just talk with her?"

Georg looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "I don't think Liesl would want to talk to me about… boys." _And I don't want to hear it_ , he added to himself privately. "You're a woman. Why can't you talk to her?"

Fraulein Maria stared. "Uh." She bit down on her lip for a moment, which made Georg hate her even more. _God_ , he wanted to kiss that mouth. "Well, Captain, there's the whole nunnery thing."

"Yes, but it's not like you were born there," he remarked flippantly. "Surely you had some experience with boys when you were younger." His eyes focused briefly on her pink lips again. "Kissing and such."

Her face coloured again, spreading up from her neck and suffusing her cheeks before she dropped her gaze once more. Georg grinned to himself.

"O-ho," he said, leaning forward across the desk. "Please, do tell, Fraulein."

The governess shifted in her seat as she avoided his gaze.

"There is nothing to tell," Maria said, trying to sound dismissive. Why couldn't the ground just swallow her up?

She knew he wasn't going to let it drop. He never did. But it was none of his business! Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to just leave. He would just hunt her down anyway.

"Mmhmm," Georg said, his tone clearly mocking. _Oh, this was so much fun_ , he thought.

"There isn't," she said, her voice firmer this time as she raised her head to look at him. "And I don't think it's an appropriate conversation to have."

" _You_ are telling me what is and isn't appropriate?" Georg asked with amused disbelief. "Fraulein, I am astounded." He let out a low chuckle. "I promise I won't tell."

She shook her head as she broke eye contact again.

"Fraulein…" he coaxed, leaning forward even further until he was practically looming over her.

The woman looked back up at him and gave him one of the looks she reserved for the children when they misbehaved. She gave a small huff and stood up, which brought her face incredibly close to his own but she didn't back down.

"My private life is none of your business, Captain," she said, her voice tinged with irritation.

He'd only been teasing; she'd never reacted this way before. She was being highly defensive; she usually would say something witty back at him or tease him herself.

"I didn't mean any harm, Fraulein," he said, leaning back slightly. "I wouldn't ever share anything you told me in confidence. Just because you're a postulant doesn't mean you should be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed," she replied quickly, her voice stilted.

"Good," he said, his brows creasing. She was behaving so oddly that it was doing nothing but confuse Georg. This woman was going to drive him insane, even more so than she already had.

"I have no reason to be."

Georg nodded. "Of course not, there's nothing wrong with kissing." He grinned at her but she ducked her head as she placed her hands on the edge of his desk.

She muttered something that Georg didn't catch but he saw the blush return to her cheeks and she was biting down on her lip again.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

She released her grip on the desk and held her arms awkwardly at her sides as she glared at him petulantly. "You will laugh at me."

"No, I won't," Georg said sincerely.

"I-," she started and drew a breath, her eyes still piercing him as if daring him to laugh at her. "I'veneverbeenkissed."

She said it in one breath and her face coloured again as she continued to stare challengingly at him, her blue eyes holding him relentlessly. Unable to help it, his lips quirked into a smile.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," she reproached.

"I'm not laughing," Georg said. "I don't know why you were so worked up about telling me."

"I didn't want you to laugh at me," she said. "Or mock me."

"I'm not going to," Georg said. "I'm surprised that's all."

And he was. How many times had he dreamt of kissing her himself? To think that no other man had had the pleasure was astounding to say the least. He knew she hadn't been in the abbey forever and that she'd studied in Vienna to get her teaching degree. How had some cad not managed to steal a kiss from her? Though, that thought did make his skin itch and his fingers flex with the urge to keep her protected from any man that would dare touch her. Of course he carefully excluded himself. She was _his_ governess.

Georg had never been one for the young, virginal type girls and especially not any in his employ. He'd never had any interest in that sort of thing, if anything he would've considered it a hindrance more than anything. It had always been better to have a girl that knew what she was doing. Of course Agathe had been the exception to that rule. But still, she had at least kissed a man before him.

The knowledge that the little governess hadn't so much as shared a kiss with anyone; had never felt someone's hands in her hair as they pulled her lush lips to theirs was making his head spin slightly. He wanted to claim them for his own, along with the rest of her body, which-

"Captain?"

Georg shook his head; he'd been staring at her lost in his thoughts. How could he have been so stupid? What the hell was wrong with him? It was like he was sixteen all over again. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and she was peering at him with concern.

"Sorry, forgive me."

Her expression cleared and she gave him a small smile. "It's all right, I was just asking why it's so surprising."

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, you're…." _Lovely, beautiful, vivacious, alluring, and clearly an angel sent from heaven to torture me._ "…nice-looking, so I was just surprised."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence and Georg cursed himself. He had sounded absolutely pathetic. At least he hadn't said the actual words in his head. But 'nice-looking'? Who says that?

"Sorry, I meant that you are an attractive young woman and it's just surprising to know you haven't kissed anyone before," he said in his best offhand voice.

"Captain," Maria sighed, "You don't have to try and make me feel better about it. It's fine. I know what I am." She gave him a weary smile. "I'm a clown, a will-o-the-wisp – certainly no beauty." _Nothing like the Baroness_ , she added to herself privately. But the fact that he'd said she was attractive had made part of her, quite a large part if she was honest, practically purr like the cat that got the proverbial cream.

Georg just stared at her for a moment. It was like he was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. He may as well go fetch Franz and tell him to come fill up the hole he'd dug for himself. How had they even gotten into this conversation? _Oh, yes, that's right, I wouldn't let it drop._

"I wasn't trying to be kind, Fraulein, I meant it," he said. "You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how."

She shook her head. "Really, Captain, I don't think you should say such things."

Georg was certain he must have either gone insane or suddenly decided he just didn't care, maybe even both, because there was no rational reason for what he did next. One of his hands lifted off the desk and grasped at the back of her neck, pulling her face towards his. The kiss was soft and innocent, and over far too soon. He pulled back to find her staring at him with disbelief.

Maria lifted her hand to her mouth. What just happened?

"Why did you do that?" she asked as her heart thudded in her chest. A small voice in her head wondered if she could get him to do it again.

The Captain cleared his throat and said, "Well, now you've kissed someone." He pushed back off the desk, trying to create a little more distance between them. "Now you can talk to Liesl."

She remained staring at him, and then she questioned, "From one kiss?"

Georg felt an eyebrow rise instinctively at that. "Was that not enough of a demonstration, Fraulein?"

Maria blushed. _No, it wasn't_ , she thought. She knew she'd be praying all night for forgiveness but right now she didn't care. If she could get him to do it again, it would be worth it.

"I'm sure it was fine," Maria said loftily. "I'll go speak with Liesl now."

Before her face could betray her any further, Maria turned and headed for the door. She'd only taken a few steps before the Captain had caught up to her, grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

It was stupid, it was the stupidest thing he possibly could, and would ever, do but that didn't stop Georg from doing it. He brought her flush against him as his arms snaked her around her waist. She felt wonderful. And her mouth felt even better. He kissed her harder than he had before, bringing her even closer to him as he did.

He broke away from her and asked, "Well?"

"Uh," she said and then swallowed. "Um, it was all right."

" _All right_?" he repeated. Maybe he'd lost his touch after all these years.

"It must just be better in stories," she said.

Georg stared at her. "I thought you said that book wasn't yours."

"It's not," Maria said. "It doesn't mean I haven't read something like it."

Maria _had_ stumbled upon a few similar books before. There had been another postulant that had snuck in a few wanton tales of seduction during her brief stint at Nonnberg. Apparently her parents had sent her to the abbey in order to instil some sense of discipline into their youngest daughter. It hadn't worked. But it had certainly been an education for Maria. While the other postulants had snubbed the girl, Maria had been curious to learn more and had snuck off one day with one of the books and learnt a thing or two about kissing – among other things that made her face go red and a wave of embarrassment pass over her. She could remember feeling slightly disappointed that she had nobody to try kissing with. Immediately she'd kissed the floor (the one and only thing intimately acquainted with Maria's lips), certain that Sister Berthe could read her mind through the thick walls and would know for certain that Maria had been having inappropriate thoughts.

"Hmm," Georg muttered as he watched her bite down on her lower lip. She was clearly lost in thought somewhere else.

So, he decided to bring her back to the real world by taking her lower lip with a gentle nip of his teeth. He heard her let out a surprised gasp before she once more melted against him. Determined to show her a thing or two, he was parting her lips, his tongue seeking hers. Despite her lack of skill, she was kissing him back with equal urgency and he found that she learnt fast. He was aware her hands had managed to find themselves in his hair and he could hear her broken sighs as she clung to him.

He couldn't get enough of her, now that he'd tasted her. For once he was thankful for the summer heat, as it meant she was wearing another cotton summer dress. The thin material wasn't much of a barrier between her skin and his hands, though he was starting to feel slightly desperate to feel what lay under the thin fabric. Leaving her mouth, he trailed hungry kisses across her jaw and then went for the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. He was rewarded with the incredibly erotic sound of her moaning into his ear.

Maria was failing to tell up from down. She could barely think straight and her knees were getting weaker and weaker as the Captain continued his heavenly assault down her neck. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her she should not be letting the Captain do such things. But the rest of her mind was telling it to be quiet. It had to be dream, surely. At any moment she was going to wake up and find she was in her bedroom. Again. Things like this didn't happen to her.

She continued to cling to him, one of her hands still threading through his thick hair, something she'd found herself daydreaming about doing on more than once occasion, as she let the scent of him fill her senses. It was an overwhelming combination of spices, which must have been his cologne, and cigar smoke that mingled with an earthy aroma that was just pure man. Maria had never consumed alcohol before and had no idea what it was like to be intoxicated, but she was certain it must have felt something like this.

The lovely moment was broken by a sharp knock on the door. The two of them sprang apart, Maria hastily smoothing down her dress as the Captain ran a hand through his hair. He gave her a sheepish grin before he cleared his throat and called out to whoever had knocked.

It turned out to be Frau Schmidt who informed Maria the children were all out on the terrace having afternoon tea. The housekeeper was giving them both an odd look and Maria tried her best to keep her composure.

"Er, thank you, Frau Schmidt," Maria said, trying to keep her voice even. "I will be out shortly."

The woman smiled and then gave the Captain a nod before leaving. The click as the door shut was the only sound heard for a while. Maria was struggling to keep still as she fidgeted with her hands. Before anything could be said, or God forbid, done, Maria walked briskly towards the desk, grabbed the book and made to hurry out the door. But she was stopped when he spoke.

"Fraulein?" he said.

He was watching her carefully and Maria briefly wondered whether she hadn't daydreamed the whole thing. But the tingling of her lips, among other places, certainly attested to the fact that it did indeed happen.

"Yes?" she breathed, her heart in her throat.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes, Captain." A smile tugged at her lips. "Uh, thank you for your help this afternoon." She turned back towards the door again, certain her face was bright red, but he called out once more.

"Fraulein…"

She turned around, her hand on the door as the other gripped the book tightly. "Yes, Captain?"

He looked pointedly at the book in her hand. "If you need help re-enacting, don't hesitate to let me know."

* * *

 **A/N** "You should be kissed often and by someone who knows how." – Gone With the Wind


End file.
